Dimensional Love
by Wings of Wind
Summary: Syaoran met a beautiful maiden that came from a different dimension in search of a lost item and a certain special someone.Who's the special someone? What will happen next?Read it to find out.
1. Destined Meeting

**_DIMENSIONAL LOVE_**

**_CHAPTER 1: DESTINED MEETING_**

**DISCLAIMER:** No, of course I don't own CCS. I thought everyone knew that..(hehehe)

**A/N: **Hmm this one sort of pops out last week,(well,night to be precise) and I couldn't sleep. So I gave it a try. Sorry if its sort of lousy but my head isn't working that well because I got exams to deal with. Re-edited in thanks to korin-chan07.. give her the credits,minna-san! thank you,korin-chan07!

On with the story!

* * *

A sillhoute of a young boy with messy chessnut hair was seen standing beside an old cherry blossom tree in a wide field. There were little daisies here and there on the green surface of the field, lolling freely,swaying with the night breeze's rhythm. A full moon glows brightly, accompanied by a cluster of shining stars, lighting the surrounding of the meadow with its soft beams of light.

Syaoran loved this spot. Its like his 'secret hiding place' where he always visits when the stress is getting to him or when he needed some place to relax. He don't know why, but this place always attracted him. Maybe it was the peace and tranquility that resides within the meadow.

But _maybe... something else is.._

Syaoran looked up admiringly at the northern star, the star that twinkles the brightest. But suddenly, something flying descended from the star. Syaoran tried to make out what those figures are but can only see when the figures landed. There, in the middle of the meadow, stood a beautiful maiden dressed magnificently in pink and white besides a winged beast. She is the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on, with short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

The auburn haired girl dismounted from the winged beast,which sort of resembled a yellow panther with a huge ruby set on its head accessory. Its angel -like wings were folded as he watched his mistress walked towards me.

(sYAORAN'S POV)

She soon reached me and stood in front of me. I wanted to run but my legs won't obey my will.

"Tell me, who are you? Is this the place called Earth?" she asked me in a soft voice.

I hesitated for a moment before answering her question.

"My name is Syaoran Li, and yes, this is a place called Earth."

I saw a little smile carved on her face before her eyes started to close.

"I'm glad I finally found the place," she said before she collapsed in front of me.

(NORMAL POV)

Syaoran was utterly shocked. Here he is in front of a girl that just passed out in front of him after coming down from a star! Who wouldn't be shocked? Startled as he was, he decided that this girl's well being is much important. He picked her up bridal style and advanced to the winged beast. It snarled as he got near by quiten down moments later, giving its permission for Syaoran to ride him. The beast reluctantly agreed to give him a ride, maybe because he saw that his mistress was unconcious and needed help. Syaoran got no choice but to ride it for he usually came here on foot, and it will be way to exhausting for him to walk _and _carry this girl all the way to his apartment.

After the ride to his apartment, Syaoran had tended to the little damsel. She seems to be having a slight fever, but its cooling down slowly. She woke up the next day,with Syaoran fallen asleep in a chair beside the bed with his hand entwined with hers.

* * *

(SYAORAN'S POV)

A rustling sound is heard beside me and felt something gently trying to escape my grasp. I woke up to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at me, sometimes its gaze reverted to the direction of my right hand.

I then immediately realized that I was holding her hand. I felt a heat creeping up my face as I let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry," I aplogized as I stood up.

"N..no, it's okay.." was her reply.

"Umm.. you are Syaoran Li, right?" I nodded.

"You can call me Syaoran," I said.

"Umm,Syaoran.." she said as she smiled faintly. "Uh..where is Keroberos?"

I raised my eyebrow and scratched my head a little, feeling a bit confused._ "Who's Keroberos?"_ I asked myself. _"Oh right..its probably the name of the panther."_ I concluded.

"Err.. If you are referring to the huge winged cat, he's over there." I said as I pointed towards the sleeping panther.

"Thank goodness he's okay.." she said with a relieved tone. She then looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"I am terribly sorry for causing you to much trouble. My name is Princess Sakura Kinomoto, the heir of the country of Shimizu in another dimension."

Silence enveloped us as I tried to digest the information.

"You are a princess? Of a different dimension?" she nodded.

I pinched myself as to make sure whether I was in some sort o dream. I felt the pain. Well that proves that I'm not dreaming. But then again, she did came down from a star, didn't she? So she must be telling the truth.

"Okay... so.. what are you doing here then?" I asked her of her purpose of coming here.

"I am here looking for a lost item that belongs to my country and also... my fiancee.." she stated softly.

* * *

Okay... this is sort of a birthday treat from me to you all. =) Like it?Hate it?(hope not..hehe).. tell me in your reviews,ne?

See ya later on the next chapter!


	2. A New Friend

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**A NEW FRIEND**

**DISCLAIMER: **I told you already..I don't own CCS.(I wish I do though..)

**A/N: Yay! The fastest update I have ever done..hehe.. well i got no choice since i just had to finish this quickly. So, I think I deserve a review for this super-fast update.. hehe.. **

**On with the story.. **

Syaoran woke up on his couch the next morning. The birds had already chirped merrily to welcome the new day. Syaoran rubbed his eyes as he went to check for Sakura. He opened his bedroom door and saw the big winged panther beside his bed, sleeping. He then saw a bundle of auburn hair that is half covered by the bedsheets that belonged to Sakura.

"Well, she's still asleep. I guess travelling through dimensions can be tiring. I better make breakfast then." he said to himself as he closed the bedroom door and headed towards the kitchen.

.............

He had just finished cooking the omelette when he heard someone coming. He looked up to see Sakura smiling sheepishly towards him.

"I'm sorry. I woke up late..." she said.

"Its okay.. how about you take a shower first and we can have breakfast together, okay?"

"Okay.."

.........

(SYAORAN'S POV)

After eating breakfast, I decided to know more about Sakura.

"So, Princess Sakura... you are searching for a lost item and your fiancee,here?" I asked,trying to start the conversation.

"Please,just call me Sakura.. and yes it is believed that the things I'm looking for is here on Earth."

"What is it that you are seeking?" I asked her.

"It is a most important item. It holds strong magical power that could be very dangerous if it fell on the wrong hands. The Crystal Of Dragon Tears. It have been under the care of a miko from our country but was stolen from her by a culprit from the country we are waging war with."

"And because that crystal was one of the energy source of my country, the people of my country,who relied on the magic of the crystal,had started to weaken and they might all..die.." she finished as tears welled in her eyes.

I moved closer to her, and patted her on the back. "There, there.. no need to cry. I'm sure you will find them. I can help you if you want," I said soothingly.

Her head rested on my chest. "T..Thank you.. b..but what if I can't find them? What if they are not here?"

"We won't know until we find out,right?" "So let us believe in the future.." I concluded as I wrapped my arms around her.

................

"You seem a bit depressed today. How about we go to the amusement park? Do you want to?" I asked Sakura after she woke up from her little nap after crying about 15 minutes.

"Huh?Amuse..what?" she asked me, still in a sleepy mode.

"A-muse-ment-park.. it's a place where you have fun..." I said, grinning a little towards her as she stumbled out of bed.

_"She's clumsy at times..but cute..." _a voice piped inside my head.

_"What?" "No,stop it Syaoran. She's someone else's!"_

"Umm..Syaoran? Are we going to the amuse-ment park or not?" Sakura asked me quizzically as I seemed to be spacing out.

Sakura was dressed in a simple pink blouse with a white knee-length skirt.

"Eh??What...How..where do you get those? it was now my turn to be surprised.

"Why?This is what people wear here,right?"

"Yes..but where did you get them?"

"I used my magic, of course.." she stated like it was normal to use magic here.

"Magic?You can do magic?"

"Yes.. I did come from a land of magic...didn't I?

"Oh..yeah.. I forgot..well..let's go then.."

............

Sakura was much cheerful after going to the amusement park. She smiles more and loosen up a little.

"Wow..that was so much fun!" she said after riding the rooler coaster.

"But I feel dizzy.." she said before bumping into me.

"Haha.. well I guess that's normal for your first time. Let's go home now,okay?"

She smiled before agreeing. We went into my car and I started the engine.

"Uhm..hey Syaoran, I want to say something to you.. come here," she beckoned me to get closer.

"Hmm?What is..." I was cut short when I felt Sakura's lips on my cheek. I blushed a bit on the contact.

"Nothing.. I just want to say thank you.." she said as she giggled.

"Y..You're welcome," I replied while pretended to focus my to the driveway when the truth is...my heart was beating real fast.

* * *

There you go,the second installment. Once again,sorry if its not very good. But do review,okay? Please??


	3. Lost Fiancee

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**LOST FIANCEE**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual disclaimer applies... I do not own CCS.**

**A/N: This one is shorter than the second one, but I hope you enjoy it. It supposed to be much much longer but I split it into two chapters. R&R, okay guys??**

* * *

Its been a week since Sakura's arrival to Earth. In that short period of time, Syaoran was able to get to know more and more about Sakura. She's clumsy at times and get nervous easily. However, she can also be strict and her willpower is definitely strong. Syaoran doesn't want to admit it, but he can feel himself feeling more and more attached to her. It seems like there was some sort of magnet that attracts him towards her. He doesn't know why, but he felt like Sakura's presence is somewhat familiar to him, even if she's from another dimension. Like she was a long lost person that he wanted to find but couldn't.

..............

**(SYAORAN'S POV)**

Autumn is coming and the leaves had started to fall. The chilly breeze dances its way along with the falling leaves. Sakura and I were walking near the park, taking our usual 'walk' where Sakura would try to sense the presence of the crystal in various places of the town.

"Hmm.. so, Sakura.. If I remember correctly, you were searching for the Crystal _and _your fiancee, is it? So.. where do you plan to find him?" I asked. To be honest, that question had been lingering in my head for some time now, and I just had to let it out.

Sakura sighed a little. "I don't even know, Syaoran... Actually, we haven't met for a long time.. he was the heir of the neighbouring country and we have been engaged since birth. I met him when I was little when I was about 5 years or so.. but I vaguely remember his face. He's nice though..." said Sakura while smiling.

"Oh, really?" was my reply.

"Yeah, there was one time when I tripped and fell when playing with him... I cried but he consoled me, saying that everything's okay... and what I couldn't forget the most is that when he kissed the sore bump on my forehead. When I asked him why he did that, he had blushed and merely shrugged as he told me that's what his mother always did when he fell down. _"I just want to make you feel better, thats all..."_ is what he said. You could say that he can be weird sometimes. But still, he was a very nice kid back then." continued Sakura.

Syaoran was awestruck. He had dreamt a dream just like that. Could it be mere coincidence? Syaoran was puzzled but he decided to shake it off.

"Well, how come he's lost then?" I asked.

"We were separated when I was 6. There was a terrible war going on. The queen of the neighbouring country, my fiancee's mother, had decided to hid her son somewhere far away for his safety."

"Why is that?" I asked again.

"Because you could say that he was reason of the war. He had a powerful item within him. A sword that can cut through anything and had immense power. Those who owned it would be powerful indeed. But he was still a child, not knowing what great powers he held. In order to save him and to stop the war, he was sent far away from our country."

"How come you know about this?"

"My dad told me everything before I went to search for him and the lost crystal. But I doubt that I'll find him."

"But then, why do you have to find him? He could be anywhere, right? And you don't even know whether he's alive or dead already."

"Right. But I had to find him. We need that immense power he had to defeat our enemies. And I _do _know that he's still alive, here in this dimension. Our miko had felt his presence and sent me to the place where might be found."

"So... you just want to find him because you only want his power?"

"Partly, yes. But that's not the main reason. His mother had missed him so much. And..so do I.." she added quietly.

_"Wow.. she must have really liked him.. I guess I don't have a chance, then.."_ thought Syaoran wistfully.

.................

We are now standing on a lake near the famed Tsukimine Shrine. It was deserted and no one was there except for the pair of us. Sakura then closed her eyes and concentrated in finding any trace of aura emitted from the magic crystal. Suddenly her eyes flew open, as she sensed something.

"Syaoran-kun.."

"Hmm?"

"We're here. I've finally found it. The crystal's aura. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The third chapter had arrived.. yay to me! hihi... anyways, review please? pretty please? come on, you know its not that hard.. just click the button below. Even a simple review will suffice for me. okay?


	4. The Revelation

**CHAPTER 4: THE REVELATION**

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters of CCS rightfully belongs to CLAMP.

**A/N:** Finally got my lazy ass up to finish this one. To my readers, I am sorry for the long long absence u.u. Anyway, let's get this going on now! Dedicated the chapter to **Khimae **for being the reason of me finishing this story. Thanks~

**Note: **This whole chapter is narrated on Syaoran's POV.

* * *

We are now standing on a lake near the famed Tsukimine Shrine. It was deserted and no one was there except for the pair of us. We stopped at a lake situated near the shrine. Sakura then closed her eyes and concentrated in finding any trace of aura emitted from the magic crystal. Suddenly her eyes flew open, as she sensed something.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"We're here. I've finally found it. The crystal's aura. Come on, let's go!" said Sakura quite excitedly.

I stood there, looking quite dumbfounded. "What? Go? _In_ there?"

She looked at me as if the idea of going straight _into_ the lake is not an impossible task. "Yes,Syaoran. We are going into the lake. What's the matter? Are you scared?" she asked me with a teasing smile.

"I'm not _scared_…I'm just wondering how exactly we're going to go _into _the lake. Surely you did not expect me to swim and find the crystal, did you?" I replied with an equally teasing tone as her smile.

"Oh that…Gomenasai…I forgot to tell you about that… I can take care of that matter, so just stand back and watch, okay?" she said as she turned towards the lake.

Without wasting another moment, she took her silver necklace with a star pendant and grasped it in her hand.

_"Oh key which holds the powers of the stars,_

_Reveal your true nature to me,_

_I,Sakura, command you under our contract,_

_Release!"_

A blinding light enveloped Sakura as soon as she muttered the incantation. Moments later, the light vanished and Sakura stood at the spot with a star staff. She pointed the staff in the direction of the lake, and the water parted, revealing a hidden staircase under the lake.

After that, she muttered the word 'Freeze' and as soon as the words left her mouth, the lake water freezes.

"Wow…" was all that I managed to mutter. She smiled at me and took my hand into hers. "Saa… problem's solved. Let's go now, okay?" she asked cheerfully.

I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah… let's go…"

* * *

We were walking along the underground tunnel accompanied by little specks of greenish light, summoned by Sakura. We then came upon a fork, and I looked at Sakura, giving her the decision to make the choice. She was after all the one who can sense the crystal's presence, so I'm sure she knew which one to choose.

"Let's go this way," she said as she pointed to the right.

I smiled as we continued our way. "As you wish, hime-sama." I chuckled as I saw her blush under the specks of lights around us.

"Aww… hime-sama blushed…how cute!" I commented to kill the silence. To my amusement, her blush turns a shade deeper.

"N…no I'm not…you…you're just making that up!" she answered me with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Now,now… don't deny the fact, hime-sa… What's the matter?" I asked as she suddenly halted.

"Shh… I heard something." she said as she slowly trying to find the source of the voice. After a few minutes, we stopped near a chamber. It was dark, but the glow of Sakura's light helped our vision. There, we saw a woman with a wicked face laughing heartily. She was examining a bespectacled guy tied up, looking battered and tired.

"What are you going to do now, _Prince_? That princess of yours isn't here to save you, is she? Heck, no one knows you're here. But don't worry… you'll be free as soon as you give me the crystal. Give it back to me!" shouted the woman.

"Never. I'll rather die than surrendering the crystal to you, Kiishimu." Replied the prince fiercely.

"You brat! You stole that thing from me! Now, give it back if you don't want to suffer my wrath!" said the woman called Kiishimu angrily.

"Stole? _You_ stole that crystal from Sakura. You have no rights on it whatsoever. So, kill me if you want, but you'll never get your hands on the crystal."

"You fool!" shouted Kiishimu as a whip appeared in her hands. "Fine then, I'll kill you, but you won't die yet…not until I get the thing I need." She said as she raised the whip to beat the prince.

"Stop it, Kiishimu! Let him go!" shouted Sakura as she stepped into the chamber, her eyes glowing with anger.

Kiishimu halted as she saw Sakura at the chamber's entrance. She smirked as she lowered down the whip and laughed. " Well, well, look what we have here. Your princess in shining armor, prince."

"Stop this all, Kiishimu. Let him go, and I won't hurt you." Sakura's voice was as cold as ice.

"Hurt me, you say? What can a little girl like you do? You want him? Over my dead body. Fight me, little princess. I'll kill you, and later, after I get my hands on the Crystal, all of your family." she challenged her. A flame of purple enveloped Kiishimu and a sword materialized in her hand. "What are you waiting for, princess?" she asked tauntingly. "Scared, are you?"

From behind her back, I can see that she is shivering a little. Maybe it is from the cold surrounding, or her anger, or… her fear…that I don't know. But there's one thing that I'm certain about, she'll need me to support her. I'll be here to support her. I calmly walked out of the shadows and halted close behind her. I was quite surprised that her opponent didn't notice me. Perhaps Sakura's magic is at work. I stooped a little until my lips are level with her ear. Quietly, I whispered to her. "It will be alright, hime-sama. I'm always here for you, okay?"

She tensed a little for a while and nodded a little afterwards. I saw her blush and heard her voice in my head as she used telephaty. " Arigatou, Syaoran. Dakedo ne, I need you to help Eriol there. I've put a special spell on you, so that you are invisible right now, but only to Kiishimu. Onegai, help him, Syaoran."

"You can count me on that, hime-sama…" I whispered back.

"Sakura smiled as she confidently raised her star staff. "If fighting you is the only way, I'm ready to do so, Sword!" said Sakura as her staff became a sword as she readied herself to fight Kiishimu.

Kiishimu narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Give me your all,kid. I'll finish you in less than five minutes," she sneered as she charged towards Sakura as the battle began.

Meanwhile, I went to the midnight haired guy, the one who Kiishimu was previously threatening, now flung to the far edge of the room, barely conscious. His eyes narrowed for a while as he scrutinized me, wondering whether I'm a friend or a foe. I gave him a smile as I untie the rope that's holding his hands together. "Don't worry. I'm here with Sakura."

He silently groaned as he shifted for a bit, as the ropes tying his legs together came loose. "Kiishimu… can't see you…" he mumbled. He rests his back at the wall, trying to regain his consciousness. I winced as Sakura's and Kiishimu's swords clashed against each other, forcing myself to look at the battle. It doesn't really look good for Sakura. If it goes on like that, Sakura will… no, she can't lose…

A tug on my shirt yanked me back to the person beside me. "Syaoran-san… help me out of here." he said as he tried to heave himself up, but failed. I was about to ask him where he knew my name when I remembered about Sakura.

"B-But how about Sakura? I… We can't leave her!"

"Sshh. Don't shout… She's okay. She looks frail but she's powerful than she think she is. I need to call support, just in case. But before that, I have to get out of here. The magic covering this underground is barring my magic." He explained. "_Now_, would you help me?"

I gave him a curt nod before heaving him up, supporting a bit of his weight so that he can walk as silently as possible. Luckily, we did make it out of the lake, where the bespectacled guy sat under a tree, holding out a black pendant with a red string, and held it to me. "Use this and help Sakura out. It's yours, anyway. It's time I return it back.' He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. What he says doesn't make any sense to me now. First off, I don't remember owning that thing. Second, how can I save her with that thing? It doesn't even look like a weapon.

"Just take it, and you'll get it afterwards." He said as he stood up, handing it to me.

I took the pendant from him and suddenly it glowed, forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them a second later, I was holding a sword in my hand. A Jian, specifically. Curiously, it doesn't seem heavy for me, as any other new weapon might, and somehow I felt that it belonged in my firm grasp. I swung it for a bit, testing it out. Not bad. I spared a look at the blue haired guy before making my way to where Sakura is. The clangs of the sword helped me find them, and I didn't like what I saw one bit.

Sakura was bleeding from her left arm, and a few other cuts are visible all over her, her grasp now unsteady on her sword. Her eyes still retained that desire to fight, but both Sakura and Kiishimu new she wasn't going to last long.

Kiishimu let out a sneering laugh, chilling my spine. "Aww, the princess is in rags now. Pity." She said as she slashed at her again, missing Sakura only centimeters away.

Sakura didn't bother to retaliate, as she slashes at Kiishimu as well. She missed, and stumbled over, her loss of blood beginning to take a toll on her.

Kiishimu smirked. "You did well, princess. But playtime's over. Say bye-bye." She said as she raised her sword on top of the almost unconscious Sakura.

"Stop, Kiishimu! Or whoever the hell you are." I shouted just before she strikes, effectively halting her, rushing towards Sakura.

"Big… mistake…" mumbled Sakura as she blasted Kiishimu away with a gust of wind, sending her to the far end of the room. Sakura fell back to the ground as she released the spell. She's drained out of energy.

I kneeled beside her, as she looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "Sakura, hold on…" I said desperately. Her eyes strayed to the sword in my hand. "That… jian… where…" she didn't get to finish her sentence when she collapsed. I heard a rustle as Kiishimu got up from where she fell. I carried Sakura to a safe corner before stepping towards the woman.

"You brat." She spatted. "I'm going to kill you."

"See if you can." I said as I prepared myself for her attack.

"A human dares to challenge me?" she said before a look of realization passed on her face. "You-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when I charged towards her. She dodged, but I managed to slightly scratch her arm with the tip of my blade. She winced slightly s she returned the blow, which I deflected, then I attacked endlessly, impressing even myself. Who knew I could fight like this?

A smile passed by my features as I managed to corner her useless, as I managed to make her drop her swords just now, and now I'm pointing the tip of the jian at her throat. "You lose, old lady."

I was too distracted with my win that I failed to notice the magic circle forming under my feet, and within seconds, I was tied tight with vines that appeared from the circle, rendering me immobile. "Damn it…"

Kiishimu summoned up another sword, and walked towards me. "Game over, kid." She said as she took a few more steps towards me.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes widening as she slumped to the ground, coughing up blood. My eyes caught side of the silver blade sticking behind her, before I registered who my savior is. That guy again, now almost fully healed, with a girl with long raven hair and dressed in white in tow. He smirked. "Indeed Kiishimu. Game over."

I was released from the vines as the magic wore off. Avoiding the corpse, I ran towards Sakura, now surrounded by the guy and that other girl with him. "Sakura…"

"Rest assured. She'll be fine. Tomoyo's the best healer we got," referring to the girl with her. We walked out to the entrance, me holding the still unconscious Sakura, and I gently laid her on the little bench magically summoned by the guy. I left her side as the girl called Tomoyo took my place standing beside her, emitting a green light, enveloping Sakkura fully.

"H-hey umm, you…" I started uncertainly.

"Eriol. The name's Eriol." Said the bespectacled guy with a slight smile, as we stood side by side at the edge of the lake.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but… are you Sakura's fiancée? The one she's looking for?"

He simply shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm Sakura's cousin, and Tomoyo's fiancée, actually."

"Oh…" I replied silently. "So… she still have to stay, right? Seeing that she still haven't found-"

"No." Eriol cut me swiftly. "She can go home now. She had found both. The Crystal is hidden by me inside your Jian, and her fiance-"

"Wha- but you said- "

"You still don't get it, do you?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Syaoran… kun…" a small voice called out to me. Sakura's voice.

I made my way to her, followed by Eriol. I put my palm on her cheeks. "Are you okay now?"

She smiled. "Better. But, before that… that... Jian… did it transform from the pendant to the sword when you held it?" she asked me, and I nodded in looked at Eriol. "I'm not mistaken, right?" she asked him.

"You're completely right." He said with a smile, as Sakura's face lighted up.

I was taken aback when she suddenly hugged me tight. "S-sakura?"

"I found you… I found you at last…" she said as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Found… me?" the information took me a bit to process. "You mean…"

"You're Prince Syaoran Li, direct heir of the Li monarchy, and Sakura's long lost fiancée." said Eriol. "As to why you never remembered, I guessed that Yelan-san, your mother, placed a spell so that you won't remember anything, to free you of harm's way. Your memories will come back later though, don't worry. Usually the trigger is for you to remember who you are..." explained Eriol.

I was dumbfounded. Me? A prince? An heir? And… Sakura's fiancée? "B-but how?"

"It's the Jian." Said Sakura as she let me go from her embrace, beaming at me. "It won't reveal its true form for anyone not of the Li royal bloodline." She said.

An array of emotions bombarded me, but one stayed prominent. I pulled Sakura into an embrance, then kissed her lips gently, earning a chuckle from Eriol and Tomoyo, who left to let us be, and a full blown blush from Sakura.

"S-syaoran-kun…"

I grinned wolfishly. "I'm entitled to do that, right?" I said as I took her hand in mine and softly kissed it. "I love you, Sakura."

She blushed a bit more before claiming my lips with hers. "I love you too, Syaoran…"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the story :D I apologize if the story isn't that good, particularly the fight scene, and if the ending is somehow rushed. I'm writing because I can't sleep, so if the ending sucks, blame it on my sleepy eyes. LOL. Anyway, review? :3**


End file.
